Kidnap Yao
by Shoujo Ninja
Summary: Ivan kidnaps Yao . I suck at summies and titles. I DON'T OWN HETALIA AND THE CHARACTERS. this is YAOI! boyxboy. don't like it don't read


It was a beautiful day for Yao Wang. The sun was out and wind was blowing in Yao's hair. He keeps his hair in a pony tail so people could see his face so they wouldn't think he's a girl. Yao was sitting outside with his younger brother Kiku Honda; drinking tea and talking about the recent rise in prices.

"I can't believe the price of eggs have gone up to 2.63 for a dozen," Kiku said as he took a sip of his green tea.

"I know right! Before we know it, we can't buy eggs!" Yao replied back with a little anger to his tone, although he didn't really care. Soon it was silent; the only thing they heard was wind blowing and the annoying birds who were chirping up a storm.

"So how is it at your apartment?" Kiku asked, breaking the silence.

"It's good. It quite spacious and all and I love the decorations of foods…" Yao said before someone came up behind him and put a rag over his nose and mouth causing he to passed out. Kiku sat in shock, still has stone. Ivan Braginski threw Yao over his shoulder and turned to Kiku.

"Let's not tell anyone da?" Ivan smiled as he put his finger to his lips. Then he flash stepped (AN: Like in bleach). Kiku gave a look of pure horror and tried to sip his tea.

Ivan soon arrived at his house. He tossed Yao onto the bed and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. Then he soon heard a groan and looked at Yao.

"Are you awake Yao?" Ivan asked. Yao sat up and stared at the large man. He was wearing his usual attire when it's the middle of spring, green pants, brown gloves, and a long tan scarf.

It took a minute for the situation to compute in Yao's mind. Once it did, Yao screamed.

"Where the hell am I?" Yao asked. He looked around the room. It was black room with splashes of red on the walls making it look like blood. Yao gave the most horrifying face ever. All around the room were whips, chains, ropes, toys and BDSM stuff everywhere. Yao looked at Russia who was giving a warm yet scary smile.

"I-Ivan can I please leave?" Yao asked nicely; he knew it wouldn't work.

"No, today you are my little pet da?" Ivan replied.

"No da! I'm not going to be your little pet! I was just talking about my apartment with Kiku… wait Kiku! Where is he?" Yao panicked.

"Kiku is at his house probably drinking tea." Ivan replied. Yao was relieved. Noticing that Ivan was distracted, he decides to take this opportunity and try to make a run for the door; Ivan immediately took notice and grabbed Yao by the arm and pinned him against the wall. Yao stared into Ivan's innocent yet deadly violet eyes.

"I'm going to make you mine…" he said as he kissed Yao roughly. Ivan slid his tongue in Yao's mouth. Their tongue dance for dominance. Yao fiercely pulled away from Ivan to catch his breath. Ivan glided his rough tongue down Yao creamy pale skin. A moan came from Yao's mouth. Ivan forcefully tore off his green mandarin jacket with yellow pants, or a red one with white pants. Yao's face became bright red. Ivan moved his tongue down to Yao's nipple and bit it. A painful moan came out. Ivan gave a little chuckle.

"Does my little pet like the pain?" the Russian asked beginning to suck on them.

"N- no ah!" Yao replied as Ivan bit his nipple again. A small tear slid down Yao's cheek.

"Then why were you moaning?" Ivan asked as he reached to grab some rope.

"Turn around please?" Ivan added. Yao stood still. A deadly aura surrounded Ivan. Ivan gripped Yao and turned him around; slamming Yao in the wall. The Russian tied Yao's wrist behind his back. Ivan walked to the end of the bed and sat on it.

"Pet come here." Ivan demanded. Yao slowly walked to Ivan.

"Now get on your knees." Ivan added. Yao followed Ivan's orders. Now on his knees stared at Ivan's crotch.

"Now I want you to get my cock out and suck on it." Ivan said. Yao leaned to get Ivan's zipper. He hesitantly unzipped; his heart thumped with every inch he went down. Once Ivan pants were unzipped his cock fell onto Yao's nose. Yao gasped in its length and size.

"W-wow Ivan... It's r-really um... huge I don't think…" the Chinese man said before Ivan pushed Yao's head down on his cock; making him take all 7 inches. Yao's head soon to bob. Ivan moaned.

I didn't know He was that good! Ivan thought as he came close to cumming. Ivan hinched his breath. Yao swallowed the bitter sweet cum. Little drips of cum slid down his mouth. Ivan gave a grin.

EW! I swallowed it! It was so nasty but sweet and sticky Yao thought making a very displeasing face to Ivan.

"What's with that face pet?" the Russian asked innocently.

"N-nothing... I was just..." Yao said as he was picked up and put over Ivan's lap. Ivan pulled off Yao's pants along with his boxers and threw them somewhere on the ground. Yao gave a concern look. Ivan smacked Yao's ass hard. Tears prickled in Yao's eyes. Ivan smacked Yao's ass harder and harder causing the tears to spill down Yao's face. A tiny pool of cum was under them. Yao's screams of pain became screams of pleasure and lust as he raised his beat red ass.

"I-Ivan... please… I can't..." Yao begged before Ivan threw him on the bed. Yao's ass still in the air; ready for Ivan to enter him. Ivan walked over to the wall of BDSM toys and grabbed the anal beads. He talked towards Yao who was trying to get over his orgasm. Ivan grabbed the brunette's red ass and slid a ball into him. A lustful moan erupted from the small figured man. Ivan chuckled. One by one Ivan pushed in each ball that was on that string. Yao began to cry in pleasure.

"Ah… I-Ivan take it out! I'm going to tear! I'm going to…" Yao cried before Ivan began pulling them in and out of Yao's ass. Yao was going crazy he never felt this much pain in his life! Ivan enjoyed Yao's cries of pain and pleasure. Ivan slowly pulled out the anal beads. The small figured man gasped and moaned. Ivan tossed the toy some were on the king sized bed.

He then grabbed Yao's ass and spread it open so he could enter. Ivan could see Yao's desperation for his cock and grinned. The Russian rubbed his length around Yao's hole, teasing him into begging. Yao lifted his ass high to try to get him to go into him. He came some the Russian's teasing.

"H-hurry Ivan please…" Yao begged. Ivan entered him roughly causing Yao to moan loudly. Ivan began thrusting faster. Yao moans were so lewd that it was making Ivan hard inside him.

"Ah… Ivan! Harder! Deeper!" Yao begged. The brunette couldn't believe what he was saying! Ivan grabbed the small man's tied wrist and trusted faster and harder.

Ivan soon got tired of this position. Ivan pulled Yao onto his lap. More lewd moans erupted from Yao. Ivan dragged his tongue against Yao's smooth skin. The Russian started to softly bite his neck. Yao couldn't take it anymore he had to cum. With Ivan's free hand he reached for Yao's cock and started stroking it. Ivan could feel his climax come closer and Yao's too. He thrusted faster and harder.

Soon Ivan and Yao came together. They both collapses on the bed; breathing heavily. Ivan and Yao fell fast asleep.

Yao opened his eyes to see Ivan's violet eyes staring at him. Ivan smiled knowing his pet was okay.

"Morning my little pet did you sleep well?" Ivan asked kindly. Yao hid his redden face in the cover and nodded his head as he remembered what all happened last night.

"Maybe we could do this again da?" Ivan added as he ran his fingers in Yao's hair.

"Y-yes..." Yao replied as he hid even more into the blanket. Ivan pulled Yao closer to him. The Chinese man blushed harder. Ivan and Yao cuddled in the bed as they soon fell back to sleep in each other's arms.  



End file.
